Hanya Untukmu, Demi Dirimu
by Shiazen
Summary: Apa artinya cinta jika tidak saling memiliki, begitu kata orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak peduli, apapun akan kulakukan untuknya... My first angst. Pendek dan amatiran untuk angst. Warning inside. Mind to read and review?


HWAA! Fic angst perdana! Baca dan beritahu sukses nggaknya intan dalam mbawain fic angst .  
Cekidot!

* * *

**Hanya Untukmu, Demi Dirimu**

Disclaimer: Komik DN buatan pakde TO kuadrat yang uda berkarat(?) di kamarku punyaku *nah lho*  
Warning: Maybe a bit OOC, Death character and to much spoiler, Misa P.O.V, ah~ sama alur kecepetan!

* * *

Mungkin kebanyakan orang berfikir bahwa aku adalah pribadi yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu semua hanya untuk menutupi segala masalah yang kumiliki.

Sebelumnya hidupku bahagia, dengan kedua orang tuaku di sampingku. Semua terasa tentram tanpa masalah. Namun semua berubah sejak kejadian itu, saat kedua orang tuaku terbunuh. Tanpa mereka, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang dapat membuatku bertahan? Kedua orang tuaku adalah pusat hidupku. Kini, saat mereka menghilang, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Kadang aku berfikir hidup ini tidak adil. Rasa kehilangan sangat menyesakkan. Tapi aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja, bukan? Kupikir dengan bekerja, semua dapat kulupakan. Tapi tidak, semua sama saja sampai pada akhirnya muncul pembunuh yang dijuluki Kira.

Kira membunuh semua kriminal. Pembunuh orangtuaku pun dibunuhnya. Hal itu membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Ironis memang, tapi ia adalah pahlawan bagiku.

Sejak saat itu semangat kembali menyeruak dalam diriku. Pekerjaan modeling kulakukan dengan semaksimal mungkin. Tapi hal itu justru menjerumuskanku pada masalah baru. Seseorang hendak membunuhku dengan embel-embel cinta. Kini aku berfikir, mengapa baru sekarang ada orang yang hendak mencabut nyawaku? Saat semangat hidupku kembali memancar, saat kesedihanku sudah terlupakan?

Namun sebenarnya, apakah tujuan hidupku? Bertemu Kira? Ya! Dan tidak, aku ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku padanya. Tapi apakah hal itu dapat terlaksana, bila melihat kini seseorang menodongkan pisaunya ke arahku. Di kala tidak ada lagi harapan, di kala diriku sudah tidak mungkin dapat diselamatkan, pria tadi tewas di tempat setelah memegang dadanya. Saat itu pula jatuh sebuah buku hitam entah dari mana.

Saat kutahu buku itu adalah Death Note atau buku kematian-yang mana bila nama orang ditulis di situ, maka orang tersebut akan mati-yang sama dengan kepunyaan Kira dari shinigami, aku bahagia bukan kepalang. Bukankah itu berarti aku akan mampu mencapai tujuanku?

Aku mengirim video ke sakura TV dan mengklaim bahwa diriku adalah Kira. Kupikir dengan cara itu, aku akan sanggup bertemu dengan Kira. Dan benar, aku dapat mengetahui siapa Kira sebenarnya.

LIGHT YAGAMI.  
Mahasiswa terpintar di perguruan. Ia adalah orang yang membunuh pembunuh dari kedua orang tuaku. Ia adalah pahlawanku. Setiap hari aku memikirkan dirinya, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta?

Konyol memang, tapi aku mencintainya. Lebih dari rasa ingin berterimakasih karena ia telah membunuh pembunuh orang tuaku. Ia adalah orang yang membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Mungkin ini terlalu nekat, tapi kudatangi rumahnya malam itu juga. Saat menatap matanya, kurasakan darahku mengalir lebih cepat, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tahu ia kini menjadi buronan polisi dan detektif. Aku pun ingin membantunya. Dari tatapannya, aku tahu ia tidak percaya padaku, menganggapku sebagai pengganggu. Ku berikan Death Noteku kepadanya. Ku serahkan diriku sepenuhnya hanya untuknya. Tidakkah itu cukup? Aku bahkan mau mati ditangannya demi mendapat kepercayaannya, bahwa aku mencintainya dan tulus ingin membantunya. Aku tahu ia benar-benar ingin membunuhku, namun Rem mengancamnya agar tidak membunuhku. Tidak, aku rela memberikan apapun untuknya, bahkan nyawaku sekalipun.

Meski malam itu bibir manisnya menyentuh bibirku, aku masih merasakan keraguan di matanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Biarlah jika ia tidak mencintaiku. Biarlah jika ia hanya memanfaatkanku. Paling tidak aku berguna bagi orang yang kucintai. Untuk bersamanya, apapun akan kuberikan. Demi dirinya, apapun akan kulakukan. Walaupun harus kehilangan nyawa, aku rela. Hanya untuknya, demi dirinya, pahlawanku, orang yang kucintai, Light Yagami...

* * *

Ehm, aku tau ini jelek DX Jelek bagettt!

Flame gapapa! Jelek jelek jelek!

Angst gagal! Ahh~ Jelek *mukulin diri sendiri*

Review, Flame?


End file.
